Transcending Time
by Michi4
Summary: A mysterious child is found by Inuyasha and friends and it's up to them to get her home! But, who exactly is this child and what is her relationship to....!
1. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha...but Tetsuya is MY character. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

The little girl sat at the bottom of the well, looking up. She wondered why her brother hadn't found her yet. She decided to crawl out before her parents got angry with her. But, when she came out she was met with an unexpected scene. She peered up into a cloudy gray sky. "Oh, no! It's going to rain on the day of the festival!" She cried. She took off running, not taking note of the tall grass or numerous surrounding trees. "Mama! Papa!" She called. She frantically searched for her family. She realized once it was pouring rain and too far in the forest that maybe she wasn't home anymore. She had seen a strange light in the well, but thought that was her brother with a flashlight finding her, but now she didn't know. Her face scrunched up and she began to cry.

She woke up amongst the wet grass. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her pink kimono, which was smeared with mud. Her eyes widened at the sight of dirt and her eyes welled up with tears. She was going to be in big trouble now for being lost and dirty.

She stood up, but dashed back into the bushes when she saw a young lady with long, dark hair. She ran back toward the well and climbed back in. Sure she had read books about stories like this like Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, where kids end up in another world. She thought maybe if she went back the way she came, she could get home. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

-0-0-0-0-

Shippo sniffed the air. He hopped over and looked into the well. He was surprised at what he found, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were…someone else." He said. "Please, help me. I'm lost." The little girl muttered as she looked down. She realized as she looked at this boy that she was not home anymore. "Come with me. I'm sure we can help you." He said and the little girl followed behind him.

"Shippo, who is this, your little girlfriend?" A certain monk asked. The little girl blushed and looked away. "No. Her name is Tetsuya and she's lost." He answered. Miroku leaned down and said, "Well, tell us where you live and we'll take you home." "I don't know. I tried to go back home, but…" her voice trailed off and she started to cry. Shippo and Miroku shot each other worried glances. "I think we should get out of the rain." Sango stated softly as she knelt down to Tetsuya's height.

Tetsuya was dressed in a festive kimono with a sakura (cherry blossom) pattern. Her dark hair was done up in odango (buns on either side of her head (like Miaka from Fushigi Yugi). She has honey-brown eyes. Sango took out Tetsuya's buns and braided her hair in a loose ponytail. She wrapped her in a blanket while she washed her kimono.

"You're very nice. Like a big sister or an auntie." Tetsuya commented. Sango smiled, "So, Tetsuya, can you tell me about your parents?" Sango asked. "Mama has my little brother or sister in her tummy and my papa acts more like my brother." She replied as she played with her hair. "Tomorrow, will you put my hair back up in buns?" She asked. Sango nodded and asked, "Can you show me tomorrow where your home is?" Tetsuya happily agreed and said with a bright smile, "I want you to meet my family!" "Why don't we go eat?" Sango suggested and took the girl's hand to Kaede's hut.

"Hey, everyone!" Kagome chimed as she strolled into the hut and set down her backpack. Shippo leaped onto her and exclaimed, "Kagome! Look what we found!" He pointed at Tetsuya. Kagome was surprised, but happily introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Kagome." The little girl's eyes were wide and her eyes welled up with tears. "What did I do?" Kagome asked and looked around worriedly. The little girl then jumped up and hugged Kagome. Now, she really didn't know what was going on. "Her name is Tetsuya and she's lost. We're going to help her go home tomorrow. It's too late to take her now." Miroku stated. Kagome patted the girl on her back. Tetsuya looked up at Kagome. She gasped, jumped back and cried, "You're not my mama!" Kagome looked at everyone. They were all puzzled as she was. Tetsuya suddenly ran out of the hut, crying out of frustration, and disappeared in the darkness.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede ran after Tetsuya. She ran hard with her eyes closed crying, "Mama! Papa! I want to go home!" The rain had stopped. The crescent moon was partly blanketed by passing clouds.

Inuyasha heard a ruckus and looked down from his spot in the tree. He saw everyone running out of the hut and searching around in the darkness. Inuyasha leapt down from the tree to Kagome. "Don't cry, Kagome. What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm not crying," Kagome explained, "Please help us look for a little girl. She's lost and everyone was looking after her, but she just ran away." Inuyasha nodded and went around sniffing. It was hard to catch the girl's scent. All he smelled was Kagome, so he followed the scent of salt from tears.

He found the girl crouched down by the well, hitting it with her fists. He didn't say anything, but the girl noticed him. She only cried harder when she saw him. "I don't know anyone here! Mama! Papa! Why can't I go home?!" She cried and pounded on the ground with her fists and ripped out the grass. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." Inuyasha said calmly as he patted her on the head. "Where is your home?" He asked. "Down there," she said pointing at the well, "but when I go in there, I don't go home." "It's okay." He said. "No, it's not okay! I can't go home!" She cried. "Stop crying! We'll get you home somehow." He said. "How?" She asked. "We just will. Come on before you get sick." He said as he motioned to pick her up. She slapped his hand away.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You can't stay here! You'll get eaten, kid, c'mon!"

"My mommy told me not to go with strangers!"

"I'm Inuyasha. There, now we're not strangers."

"I don't think I know you!" Tetsuya shouted. "Do you want help getting home or not?" He asked sternly. She nodded. "Okay, then let me help." He said as he lifted her up.

By the time he had walked back to the hut, Tetsuya had snuggled into his chest and fallen asleep. He glared down, annoyed. She had a big temper for such a small kid. Kaede had Inuyasha lay the girl down by the fire. Kaede kept watch over her while the others went outside to discuss a plan to help Tetsuya.

"She said her home was in the well," Inuyasha stated, "Kagome, do you know her?" Kagome shook her head in the negative, "Why do you ask that?" "Because she smells like you." Inuyasha said. "What does that mean?" Kagome asked. Shippo replied, "It means she smells like she's related to you or something." Kagome was really confused now, "Well, I don't know her. She didn't recognize me anyway." "Yes, she did, she cried and hugged you." Shippo said. "Then she looked at me and ran off!" Kagome argued. "Let's just take care of this tomorrow." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha was awakened by Tetsuya pouncing on him and exclaiming, "Papa!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped. "Hey! What's the big idea? You saw me last night! I'm not your dad!" He shouted. She frowned, "Yes you are! It was dark last night, sorry I didn't see you, papa! I'm sorry I got lost. Don't be mad at me. I was just playing hide and seek with brother! I won't do it again!" "This kid has lost it." Inuyasha thought aloud. Tetsuya furrowed her brows angrily, "This isn't very nice, papa! Stop it!" She shouted. Inuyasha pushed the girl off of him, "I said I'm not your dad!" He snapped. Tetsuya started to wail.

"What's going on?! Inuyasha, stop upsetting her!" Kagome scolded. "I'm not doing anything! She just started calling me papa." Inuyasha said. "He is my papa!" Tetsuya cried. Kagome looked appallingly at Tetsuya. Kagome then turned and glared coldly at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Did you and Kikyo have a daughter?! Maybe that's why she smells like me like you say she does!" "No! I don't have any kids! That's impossible! She and I - we never…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome crossed her arms and walked away briskly. "Daughter, huh? You and Kikyo, huh?" Miroku said suggestively as he nudged Inuyasha with his elbow. "Cut it out! She has no idea what she's talking about! Now, I'm telling you, she can't be mine! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and went after her.

"I knew I should've gone to America for college. Now that Naraku has disappeared and there's no trace of the jewel." Kagome muttered under her breath. "I'm not a reason for you to stay here? Is it that bad being with me?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha! She says you're her father!" Kagome shouted. "And she isn't! You know she smells so much like you, you're lucky I didn't accuse you of having a daughter with Koga or something!" Inuyasha remarked. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Koga?! Inuyasha, just stop right there! I do NOT even have kids!" "Neither do I!" Inuyasha argued. "Would you both please stop fighting! There's a little girl who needs to get home." Sango said.

Tetsuya just sat quietly. "Tetsuya, I know it must be very hard for you to be away from home. Let's get something to eat and ready to go, okay?" Kagome said as she crouched down to be at eye level with the child. "You really think you can get me home?" She asked. "I'll try." Kagome said in a soft tone before taking the little girl by the hand.

After breakfast, Kagome sat with Tetsuya to do her hair in odango like Sango told her. "I hope you don't mind I do your hair instead of Sango." Kagome said. She decided to take this opportunity to find out a little more about Tetsuya and where she's from. Tetsuya shrugged. Kagome lightly brushed Tetsuya's hair and started a conversation, "You know, I always wanted a little sister." "Really?" Tetsuya asked. "Yes, but I have a little brother. I love him. He's a good kid." Kagome replied. "Oh. My brother picks on me a lot." Tetsuya stated. "Oh, he does that, too," Kagome said. "Kagome-chan," Tetsuya began, "I didn't mean to make you and Inu-papa fight. Is he your boyfriend?" Kagome giggled and blushed. _Inu-papa, huh? I suppose that's fitting since she thinks Inuyasha is her dad, but uses part of his name like she's not sure._ Kagome thought and replied, "Well, he is my boyfriend. You didn't make us fight. It just got confusing because you called him 'papa.'" "He does look like my dad, but…I guess he can't be. Just like you can't be my mom." Tetsuya stated. "Why do you say that?" Kagome asked. "Well, you look like her, but you're not her." She answered. Kagome stayed quiet, unsure of what to make of what Tetsuya just said. Kagome noticed that Tetsuya's hair had a dark blue hue to it, almost unnoticeable except in the sunlight, and even then it was more like a tint. "Well, your hair is all done. Let's get you home!" Kagome chimed. "Thank you Kagomama." Tetsuya said as she hugged her. Kagome smiled to herself. This little girl was very confusing, but also affectionate. It was strange. She felt some kind of connection with her. Kagome sighed when Tetsuya let go and ran out toward the others. "I better not get attached." Kagome thought aloud as she looked down at the hair brush and pulled out a shiny strand of hair. It was silver.

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Whew, this first chapter was easy to belt out. I feel it's a little unpolished, but that's alright. The next chapter might not be as easy. This won't be a long fic, for sure. The next following chapters are filling in the blanks. Maybe this will be MAX 5 chapters. I hope this story isn't too predictable and it becomes a favorite. It won't disappoint! Of course, I won't know if this story is a success unless you readers let me know, so PLEASE REVIEW! It's only feedback to help me make your reading experience more enjoyable. I'm open to some ideas. Tell me what you want, my dear readers! Well, thank you for reading. I will update soon. For my loyal readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated my two other fics, but school starts in a week, so I will be writing a lot! Hope to update soon. Bare with me and THANK YOU! XMichi


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well, how wonderful it was to come home from a hard night at work, check my email, and find reviews! Thank you everyone! Now, to address my dear readers:

Bettychan: Let's assume Tetsuya told Shippo her name as they were walking to meet up with the others.

Everyone, thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to read. I'm glad to read that you didn't totally hate it and even love it!

Chapter 2: Red Thread of Fate

"I've changed my mind!" Cried Tetsuya as she broke free of Inuyasha and Kagome's hands. Inuyasha easily caught up with her. She squirmed, kicked, and screamed as he picked her up. "You have to go home. You don't belong here." He explained. Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Don't cry." He brought out one of his mushrooms and added, "You're making the mushroom cry." The mushroom sprouted little eyes and started wailing (A/N: I think you will remember this from the episode when Koga kidnaps Kagome.) Tetsuya stopped crying. Shippo tried to distract her next with his spinning top. She was mildly impressed. He jumped away and displayed FoxFire. "Wow." She muttered as the blue flame reflected in her honey colored eyes. She pushed her hands against Inuyasha's chest and slipped out of his hold. "Want to see something really funny?" Shippo asked her. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. Shippo quickly jumped to Inuyasha, placing a stone on his hand, and pinning his hand to the floor. "Shippo!" Inuyasha roared. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" Shippo shouted with laughter. Tetsuya fell over giggling. Kagome approached the scene, "That's enough, Shippo." Shippo nodded and released Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately punched Shippo in the head. "OW! Kagome!" Shippo cried. "How mean!" Tetsuya yelled. "Sit!" Kagome stated. Inuyasha was once again pinned to the floor, this time in a crater.

-0-o-0-o-0-

The little girl sat with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango by the fire in the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside in deep conversation. "She can't stay here," Inuyasha said, "she's not a pet you can keep." "I know that, but we can't make her go back." Kagome replied.

"Yes, we can! We have to. You know how dangerous it is here."

"She's safe with us."

"Kagome, how can you be so attached already? This is exactly why she can't stay here."

"What if Naraku attacks." Miroku said, entering the conversation. Kagome stood with clenched fists and shouted at Inuyasha, "What are you going to do, Inuyasha, just shove her down the well?!" Inuyasha gripped Kagome by the shoulders, looked her intensely in the eyes, and replied, "If that's what it takes to protect her!" Miroku's eyes were wide as he spoke, "Um, I'm going to take my leave now." He backed away slowly to the hut. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked in the direction Miroku just left in. He turned to Kagome. Her back was facing him. Inuyasha spoke softly, "This isn't like when you came here. She can't defend herself." "Neither can I since my powers haven't been working since Naraku completed the jewel and disappeared. But, I know he hasn't used the jewel. He's keeping it to increase his powers." Kagome stated. "He's waiting to attack and you know it. We have to send Tetsuya home." He added. "It's just, since my powers are not working, are you going to shove me back home?" She asked, looking straight in Inuyasha's eyes. He looked away, but assured her, "No. I promise I won't."

Kagome sat by the riverbank with Tetsuya. "It's not safe for you here. You're too young to understand now, but it's best if you go home." Kagome said as she stared into the water's gentle current. Tetsuya looked into the water with her. Kagome focused on their reflections in the water as she did Tetsuya's odangos. _She looks like me_, Kagome thought. "Can I have my hair half up, half down? I want it like daddy's." She asked. "How is it like your dad's?" Kagome asked. "Well, papa has ears, so that's why I have buns because I don't have ears like papa, but I want to. And my papa's hair is long like this. (Tetsuya got up and whispered in Kagome's ear) My momma also has long hair and when I grow up I want to be just like her." Kagome smiled. She wasn't sure how, but there was no doubt Inuyasha was her father. There wasn't exact proof of who exactly the mother was. Kagome tried not to frown at the thought that there was a chance she wasn't the mother. "Sure, I'll fix your hair the way you want it." Kagome replied. Tetsuya jumped away from Kagome once her hair was done. "How old are you?" Kagome asked. "Eight." She answered as she held up her fingers. _Her age doesn't match for her to be Inuyasha's or mine; before Inuyasha met me three years ago, he was bound to a tree. And he and I haven't…._Kagome's musings were interrupted by Inuyasha: "Kagome, it's time to go!"

Inuyasha picked up Tetsuya. "Can I come back to visit?" She asked. "I don't know about that, kid." Inuyasha replied. "It was nice to meet you!" Shippo said as he, Miroku, and Sango stood behind to see them off. Kagome stood beside them for support. She honestly wasn't sure if going down the well would really get her home. Kagome was sad to see the little girl go, but she knew it was best. She would've liked for Tetsuya to stay and figure out the mystery behind how she stumbled upon them. And, whose daughter was she? She didn't think corpses (i.e.Kikyo) could have babies, but then again stranger things have happened. What if she was some kind of incarnation of Naraku?

"Okay, this is it!" With that said, the three jumped into the well.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around to find themselves in Kagome's time without Tetsuya. "Oh, do you think she was left behind?!" Kagome shouted and darted toward the well. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they instantly went back into the well.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome emerge from the well. "Well, we ended up back in Kagome's time without Tetsuya." Inuyasha stated. "She must've ended up back home." Miroku surmised as they all surrounded the well and looked down inside into total darkness.

-o-o-o-o-In a Different Era-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tetsuya!" Six voices called intermittently. "Maybe we should call the police." Tetsuya's brother suggested. "Maybe she went to the festival ahead of us." Her grandmother suggested. "She wouldn't do that, but it's worth going to look for her. I'll go ahead." Her uncle replied as he ran off to search. "From now on, no more hide and seek is allowed!" Her father boomed. "Maybe she went in the well house." Her mother uttered. Her parents looked nervously at each other.

"Oh, I hope we haven't lost her." Mother said as she began to sob after entering the well-house and finding it empty. "She'll come back. There's nothing we can do. We'll risk getting lost in time or disrupting time if we go now." Father warned. The parents stared down into the abyss that was the well. "I thought this well was sealed." Brother stated. Father scoffed, "Like that would work!" "I'm going to stay here and wait until she returns." Mother vowed. "It's not good for the baby. I'll stay here. Junior, take your mother inside." Father instructed as he locked the doors to the well-house from the inside.

An ethereal glow came from the well, waking Father. "Papa? Mama?" A voice echoed from the darkness. "Tetsuya!" Father exclaimed as he retrieved her from the well. "Papa!" She cried. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you." He stated, trying to keep his voice from sounding angry. "I'm sorry I got lost!" She apologized. "The important thing is you're home. Tell me, where did you go to?" He asked tenderly. "I don't know, but there were nice people and they brought me home. I don't know where they are though." She said with a yawn.

"You must've had quite an adventure. Promise me you'll tell me all about it after your nap?"

"Yes, Papa. Can I visit them again?"

"I don't know. Now, it's time to get you inside. Your mother and everyone will be so happy." He said as he planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Papa, are we going to the festival still?" She asked. She looked up at him with such large, puppy-dog eyes. He cracked a smile, "Yes, we can still go, but hide and seek is against the rules now." She said she was sorry again before snuggling into her father's chest, gripping onto his kimono tightly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome lay on her bed, on her stomach, staring down into the pages of her physics book. A pile of math and science books sat beside her. Inuyasha slid open her window and came inside, "You've been flipping through that book ever since we got back here." "I'm just trying to figure out…some stuff." Her voice trailed off and her voice fell in sadness. "You're wondering about Tetsuya, right?" He asked. She nodded shyly, "Yes, but I think time continuum and stuff like that is beyond even my time. I can't understand half this stuff anyway. I don't even know how I end up in the feudal era and here I am trying to figure out where she came from." She sighed heavily. "Don't worry. She's home where she's supposed to be. We don't belong in her time, so we couldn't go there." Inuyasha explained. "You sound so sure." She stated. "What else could've happened? We should've taken her back sooner." He replied seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get off it already! It didn't strike you as odd, though, that she thought you were her father?"

"No, because there is no way she can be mine."

"Well, she wasn't mine as you were so rudely trying to imply."

"Hey, I called it like I smelled it." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Inuyasha took the book out of Kagome's hand and tossed it across the room, then knocked the other books off the bed. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" She asked. "Kagome, stop worrying about her." He said sternly. "I can't help it! It's just, from what I've gone through, nothing is a coincidence." She expressed. "And if we're meant to see her again, we will. But, we'd just have to take her home again." He explained. "Didn't you feel a connection, Inuyasha?" She inquired as she looked deep into his golden eyes. He peered back and calmly stated, "I think you got attached because you're a woman." Inuyasha was lying to her though. He felt a strong connection to the child as soon as he saw her at the well when she had run away the first time. She smelled so much like Kagome, looked like her, and had his eyes and temper. He couldn't explain it, couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like déjà vu. What was that girl: Naraku's incarnation, their future daughter, a coincidence, a distant relative, or a cruel trick of the red thread of fate?

"Hello! Are you even listening?" Kagome scolded. "Yeah, you were talking about all that crap you're reading. I can't understand it." He stated harshly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't say that. I said the whole thing made me wonder how the well works exactly…It made me wonder about the future. Could I get lost somewhere in time?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha tilted her chin upward, so she could look at him, "You wouldn't get lost. I wouldn't let you." She blushed furiously. Her heart was pounding. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked into Kagome's soft, brown eyes and wondered if she would have his children. He smiled to himself, thinking how that thought sounded like what Miroku says. Kagome tried to keep her breathing steady. She didn't want Inuyasha to be able to feel her heart pounding! Besides, he had the look of mirth in his eyes and a slight smile across his lips. "You're thinking something perverted aren't you!" She scolded. "No, you are 'cause you're saying I am!" He argued. They bickered back and forth accusing each other playfully before an awkward silence fell upon the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-In A Different Era-0-0-0-0-

Tetsuya played quietly outside, away from the well house, with her dolls. Suddenly, the earth shook. "Mama! An earthquake!" She cried as she ran toward the house. "Tetsuya, no, stay away!" Her mother cried. A large demon appeared and loomed over them. Her father appeared to protect her mother. "Papa!" She cried. "Why now, after all this time?!" Her mother shouted. "Run! You know what he's after! I'll take care of him!" Her father ordered. "Let's go!" Her mother shouted as she ran to grab Tetsuya. They were suddenly attacked from behind by the demon's minion. Tetsuya went flying. She landed hard, but was concerned about her mother. She saw her sprawled on the floor and unconscious. She looked back at her father who was preoccupied with the demon. The demon clasped the pink jewel her mother always wore. "Hey! Don't take that!" Tetsuya cried out and ran to cover her mother. Her father came from behind and slew the demon with his sword. The jewel rolled away. Tetsuya ran after it as her father was attacked by another demon. "This is what they're after. I'm going to protect mom and dad!" She thought aloud and took off running. Instantly, the demons chased her and ignored her parents. "No, Tetsuya!" Her father called as he held her mother in his arms. "It's okay, dad, I'll get rid of this!" She said as she held up the jewel.

Tetsuya ran into the well house. A demon shoved her as an attempt to knock away the jewel; instead, Tetsuya fell down into the well and disappeared.

Tetsuya found herself at the bottom of the well without any demons chasing her. At that same moment, Inuyasha and Kagome were headed back to the Feudal Era. They were as surprised as she was when she saw them. She jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. She cried, "Help my parents!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked worriedly at each other. Tetsuya suddenly gasped as she searched herself and the floor, "Where is it? Where'd it go?! I just had it!" "What are you looking for?" Kagome asked. "The jewel!" She replied with tear-filled eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Author's Corner-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I hope you like this chapter! I've got more coming! I've got to get going to work now, but I just had to finish this chapter for you! Until next time! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Getting right down to business, Thanks to my first reviewer:

InuyashaKagome4lyfe.

Although I didn't get many reviews, I know the last chapter did well because I had a lot of people add me to their favorites/alerts. Awesome. Thanks! I'll take that as positive feedback. ;-)

Chapter 3: Transformation

"Tetsuya, what jewel?" Kagome asked as she crouched down to face the frantic child. "It's pink. I don't know. My parents were attacked by monsters and they were after it. Please, you have to help me!" She cried. Just then, Tetsuya's appearance began to change. Her hair grew slightly longer and changed into a dark blue-silver hue, her eyes became a golden color, and she sprouted dog ears. "Tetsuya! Y-you've transformed." Kagome muttered. Tetsuya's eyes went wide and she shakily said, "What do you mean?" "I think she absorbed the Shikon no Tama..." Inuyasha surmised. "How?" Kagome asked. "What is going on!" Tetsuya cried. "Don't be afraid, Tetsuya, you just have ears like Inuyasha's now." "She's not my daughter. She looks like a cat." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Inuyasha, that's cruel! There's no doubt she's yours now." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha retorted, "Yours either, she looks like you with ears!"

Kagome handed Tetsuya a mirror. Tetsuya gaped at her reflection. She half smiled and thought aloud, "I always wanted ears like papa…" "What happened to your parents?" Kagome asked. "You have to help them! Monsters attacked and were after the jewel my mom always wears. Papa protected us, but I had to help! I couldn't just let the monsters hurt my mom, so I took the jewel and ran. I thought of you and Inuyasha, so I was running to you. I know you can help 'cause you got me home!" She explained. "I don't know if we can help you." Inuyasha stated. "But, mama and papa!" Tetsuya cried. "We'll try, Tetsuya, but I don't know how to get to where you're from." Kagome explained.

"I have to go back home, then, and make sure mama and papa are safe!" Tetsuya shouted as she jumped up to run back into the well house. "Not so fast," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her by the arm, "Why don't you leave the jewel with us." "Inuyasha! I can't believe you! It obviously absorbed into her body. You saw what happens to other things when they absorb it! We're lucky she's not evil right now." Kagome stated. "Let go!" Tetsuya snapped as she yanked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha gripped Tetsuya's shoulders, "Give it up, kid." At that moment, Tetsuya became surrounded in a purple light and zapped Inuyasha, sending him flying back a few feet. Tetsuya passed out from the intensity of her own power. Kagome held the unconscious child in her arms, "Inuyasha, are you okay?" "Keh! Great, she has F$#! priestess powers!" Inuyasha cursed as he dusted himself off. "You're lucky you didn't get killed. Her priestess side must be keeping the jewel pure. In a way, she's protecting the jewel. I don't know what we're going to do. Let's take her to Kaede." Kagome suggested.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

"She somehow ended up in my era this time. I don't know how, but I think she's mine and Inuyasha's daughter from the future." Kagome explained to the group. Tetsuya still lay unconscious. "You don't know how? Well, Kagome I can explain it to you. See, when a man and a woman love each other. It's better if I show you-" Miroku began, but Kagome interrupted him. "I don't mean that, Miroku! I mean, somehow she transcended time like I have." Kagome explained. "Keh, I still say it's not possible and she looks like a cat." Inuyasha complained. "Stop already. There's no denying it. I mean, is it so hard to believe? Kagome-chan travels from her time." Sango stated. "I do not think it is a coincidence. However, if she has possession of the jewel, she is in great danger. With the other Shikon no Tama in the hands of Naraku, we have two jewels posing a threat now. Imagine the tremendous power that could come from two jewels. This situation must be undone and must be fixed before something terrible befalls the earth." Kaede stated.

Tetsuya began to stir into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and spoke softly: "I had a dream about someone named Monk Sen. He said I had to come here because you need both jewels to defeat the monsters. He said that my jewel is a good jewel known as the Kamuitama and the one "Naraku" has is the bad one, the Shikon no Tama. We have to purify both jewels and defeat "Naraku," Tetsuya continued, "I'm so confused. Who's Naraku? I don't know what's going on!" Kagome hugged Tetsuya and cooed, "It's okay. You're doing fine. Everything is going to be okay." "We won't have to wait for Naraku. He'll come. I'm sure he can sense the jewel in Tetsuya. Kagome, I think it would be best to take her back to your time where it is safer, until we can come up with a plan." Miroku suggested. "Will she be safe in my time? She was attacked in hers." Kagome said. "What is the Kamuitama?" Sango asked. Tetsuya answered, she appeared to be in a trance,"It's a divine jewel that belonged to a god named Datara. Kagome gets it from a friend named, Janis, who is an American transfer student. They travel to rid Janis of this power. The god is really a demon in disguise and Kagome gets the jewel as a result of defeating it." Tetsuya fell back into unconsciousness. "Oh, no!" Kagome gasped as she tried to wake Tetsuya. "That was too much information for a child to know or understand. At least she was able to divulge this information in her dream-state." Miroku stated.

Tetsuya awoke in Kagome's room. She had no recollection of anything after Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and asked for the jewel. "My head hurts." She whimpered. "It's okay. You've been through a lot," Kagome said softly, "Would you like to try eating some udon soup?" Tetsuya nodded. Inuyasha sat at the foot of the bed with his legs and arms crossed. He glared at the child. He did not like that he was zapped earlier and sneered, "Are you going to apologize for attacking me?" "What did I do?" Tetsuya asked innocently. "You tried to kill me!" He shouted. "Oh my gosh, I would never do anything like that!" She replied. "What! Why you-You're too young to have any jewels!" Inuyasha got up to grab the girl, but Kagome said, "Sit!" "Don't you dare, Inuyasha, she's just a child!" Kagome scolded. "Yeah, mean-papa!" Tetsuya said. "Stop calling me papa, Kitten!" He yelled. Tetsuya's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "Inuyasha, leave her alone. Go check if anyone is home yet." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

"Why are we at grandma's? Are my parents…" Tetsuya's voice trailed off as she and Kagome entered the kitchen. "We're in my time. It's confusing, I know. I'm sure your parents are safe because of what you did for them. You're very brave." Kagome stated. "Are you my mama?" Tetsuya asked.

"You could say that, I guess. Just your mother's past-self. Before she had you."

"Is Inuyasha my past-papa?"

"You could say he is. I'm sorry about the way he's acting."

"It's okay, future papa is always like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Tetsuya's last statement, thinking how Inuyasha won't mature in the future.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. I have to get my books from upstairs." Kagome said as she left Tetsuya to eat in the room. Inuyasha sat on the floor by the foot of the bed glaring at Tetsuya. She glared back as she slowly sipped her ramen. "That's my ramen, brat." He grumbled. "It's mine now." She retorted. "I'm going to eat all the ramen so you can't have any." Inuyasha stated. "Go ahead! I don't care!" She shouted. Both remained silent for five seconds. "Give me MY ramen!" Inuyasha roared. "It's MINE!" She yelled back. He tried to grab it from her. She moved it away from him. In the midst of the mini-scuffle, the ramen fell to the floor. "See what you did!" Tetsuya argued. Both their eyes went wide as they heard Kagome coming up the steps. "Quick, clean it up!" Tetsuya ordered. "With what?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know!" She cried. The soup seeped into the carpet and the wet spot grew larger.

"She's going to notice." Tetsuya said as she looked down at Kagome's backpack that now covered the spot. "Her backpack is the only thing large enough. If we move the bed she'll notice." Inuyasha remarked. Tetsuya shrugged her shoulders. Kagome stepped in and commented, "We need to open a window. It smells like ramen. Inuyasha, I hope you're not mad I gave some of your ramen to Tetsuya." "It's fine." Inuyasha said as he nudged Tetsuya to stop staring at the spill. "I shared with him, so it's okay." Tetsuya replied. Kagome looked at the two suspiciously, "You're not fighting now?" "No. There's no need to fight." Inuyasha stated. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Nothing." Inuyasha and Tetsuya replied simultaneously. Kagome crossed her arms, "Fess up." "Kagome, why are you giving us a hard time? Would you prefer we argue?" Inuyasha asked. Just then, the front door opened and they could hear Kagome's family coming in. Sota ran up the stairs shouting, "Kagome, we're home! Is Inuyasha here?"

The door knob turned as Inuyasha hid Tetsuya in the closet. "Hey!" She yelped. "Hey, kid." Inuyasha greeted as he came in. "Kagome, you know you're not supposed to eat in here. Mom's going get mad you spilled in here." Sota stated. "What spill?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha. "You really think mom wouldn't notice just 'cause you put your backpack on it? That wasn't too smart, sis, now your backpack is soaked." Sota stated. "Thanks a lot, kid!" Inuyasha said as he ruffled up Sota's hair. "Oops. Better clean it up!" Sota said as he ran out of the room.

Tetsuya peaked through the closet. Her muffled voice asked, "Can I come out now?" "Stay there. We'll be back." Kagome said as she yanked Inuyasha downstairs by his ear. Kagome didn't want to risk anyone coming up and seeing the spill…and Tetsuya, so she thought it would be safer to go down and greet her mother and grandfather. "Oh, Kagome, you're back," her mother said, "When Sota when tearing up the stairs, I wasn't sure you were home, but he seemed to know." "It's 'cause I saw the ramen cups." Sota replied. Inuyasha violently nudged Sota to shut up. Sota smiled knowingly. "So, where were you?" Kagome asked. "We decided to pick up some groceries." Grandpa answered. "Thanks." Inuyasha said as he helped unload the ramen. "Kagome, do you need me to load up your backpack?" Her mother asked. "No, mom, that's okay. I'm going to stay here tonight." Kagome replied. She helped her mother unpack the groceries.

Kagome opened the closet door. Tetsuya had fallen asleep sitting up. "Poor girl." Kagome said as she picked her up and lay her gently on the bed. Kagome looked at the sleeping girl. She was overcome with emotion, her motherly instincts? She wasn't sure, but she knew they had to hurry and defeat Naraku and get Tetsuya back home. "Hey, don't worry about her. We'll fix everything. We always do." Inuyasha reassured. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha could be so comforting. She sighed, "I hope you're right." Kagome continued to speak, "Inuyasha, you don't feel anything toward her?" "She's a kid just like Shippo." He replied in an irritated tone. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began, but let her voice trail off. "C'mon, Kagome, what do you want me to say? So what if she is my daughter, I can't get attached. She has to go back to her time." He replied. "Is that how you feel about me?" Kagome asked. "You know that's not what I mean." He stated as he looked into her brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded in understanding.

Tetsuya's ears flickered as she pretended to be asleep. She felt like crying because she was causing so much trouble. She wanted to run home, but knew there were probably monsters waiting for her. She hoped her parents were safe. She wanted to know. Maybe she could sneak away while everyone was asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:

I know not much happened at the end. I promise the next chapter will be jam-packed! I'm working on updating "A New Addition" soon, too! Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Vulnerability


End file.
